pewdiepiefandomcom-20200223-history
Council of Water Sheep
Council of Water Sheep is the superior Church's agency, which consists of the three wisest sheeps. Originally, Felix tried to fill Water Sheep's Church with many sheeps, but most of them escaped or died. Only these three got stuck under the roof and eventually became advisors to Pewds. They are the highest acolytes to Water Sheep and probably are somehow bonded with him, they are telling Pewds only jeb_ himself's will. The Council of Sheep have been shown to possess supernatural control over the weather, as seen when Pewds asked them for thunder during a rainstorm, and it crashed down a few seconds later, though this may be jeb_'s power being channelled through them. they undoubtedly also have the power to read in the future and warn PewDiePie of events before they happen, like when they predicted PeePee PooPoo's great betrayal by bringing a pig into the same waterfall as them, causing Felix to fall into the water twice, and striking PeePee PooPoo's memorial with thunder. They then tried to warn him of the urgency of the situation when one of them turned red. It is also very likely that they will benefit from a control over the characters' lives, or in any case that they will be able to prevent God water sheep who necessarily has this power, like the time when Marzia broke a piece of glass in the water sheep church and that Marzia drowned a few minutes later on the other survival world, this also mean that water sheep power can work on other Minecraft worlds. Sven would hang out with them sometimes inside Water Sheep's Church. Death (half of the council) After Felix's battle with Feigi at his summer house, who was constantly criticizing him for working for Water Sheep, he immediately flew back to his home. When Felix entered the Church, he pointed the bow at the Council, then said the last words that the Council has ever heard: After this, Felix shot half the members of the Council to their death, thus, Felix turned antagonist for the first time in his Minecraft series. A beetroot monument was built in the Church - a new Council started to reign. In the episode Pewds replaced the council by new council consist of 2 beetroot Trivia *Council of Sheep could be a Minecraft analogue of Papal Conclave or Sinod, like Water Sheep is an analogue of Jesus Christ. *Pewds might have a one sided relationship with the Blue Sheep *The three Sheep's colours are reminiscent of the Swedish flag motive displayed all over Pewds' house, implying that unlike the Norweigan jeb_. they are of Swedish descent. *Currently, they are one of most powerful beings in Broland, because Water Sheep's power channels through them. *In PewDiePie's latest video with Marzia, she broke the glass holding the council in place, allowing the Blue Sheep to be free. The Blue Sheep may have stayed there due to Felix possibly restoring a backup of his world. *In the Married in Minecraft Epicly episode, the Blue Sheep is shown to be red. This is because of an evoker which was part of the raid on Pewds' base in the previous episode.. *It is highly possible that when they pushed Felix into the water, they were trying to warn him about the great King PeePee PooPoo betrayal. *It is said that when the blue sheep turned red, it was Water Sheep warning pewdiepie about the dangers of redstone, which later lead to Sven's BF's death. *The blue sheep‘s color change is a result of an Evoker’s spell turning it red. *Evokers changing a blue sheep to red is a reference to The Age of Empires where priests could convert enemies onto their side by changing their blue clothing to red. This could possibly mean that at least the blue sheep had became corrupt. *It been assumed that PewDiePie killed the council members to clear his name from the rumores regarding his releationship with Red Sheep ( Blue Sheep ) *Since Feigi tried to kill Felix and was sent by Water Sheep, it is possible that Water Sheep wanted Felix dead, and Pewds after realizing this kiled The Council. Category:Minecraft Category:Characters in MINECRAFT EPIC Category:Sheeps Category:Deceased